Dancing with the Devil
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Harry is suffering from abuse and has no idea what to do. But what happens when his rivele and hated professer find out? better sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dancing With the Devil**

**Author: Neko Enchantment & Trio Spade **

**Beta: Kime**

**Summary: This is originally a Neko Enchantment story, and I really haven't read it yet but here's what I have so far. . . .**

**Harry suffers an agonizing time being beat and abused by his uncle back at Privet Drive, and trying to keep it from his friends and school life, but what is going to happen when he is called back early to school and the two people he hates the most find out his secret?**

**Paring(s): SS x DM, SS x DM x HP**

**Movies/Books: Harry Potter**

**Rating: R**

**AN:All characters and idea's of the Harry Potter world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, along with any original characters though, so do not use without my permission please.**

It was a beautiful night. The moon glowed, casting its pale light over everything, but for one young boy it was too tiring to even notice the beauty. This boy was none other than Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world. Harry sat on his bed hugging his knees as silent sobs shook his small body. On one of his cheeks a giant bruise was barely noticable in the darkness.

The room that surrounded him was bare, holding only a dresser and the bed he was sitting on. On the dresser was an empty bird cage that would normally hold Harry's owl Hedwig. Harry had left her back at Hogwarts because his summers had become worse and worse, too bad he didn't have the same option. His whole body ached from the beatings his uncle had given him, and he was only two weeks into summer vacation.

Just then there was a tap on the window, which had bars running across to make sure he didn't try and run away. Harry hurriedly got up and opened the window silently reaching out he took the letter from the owl and watched it fly away. Opening the letter, Harry scanned it contents and paled. His hands started shaking and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

The letter was from Dumbledore and it said a situation had come up and Harry was to be brought back to Hogwarts early. The Howarts Express was leaving in two days and they expected him to be on it. Harry didn't no if he should be relieved that he was leaving the Dursley's. Or panicked because someone could find out about the abuse he was suffering. Harry lay down and fell into flitful sleep looking forward to leaving but dreading it as well.

Two days later, Harry was dropped off by his giant uncle who glared at him and pratically threw him out of the car.

Sitting quietly by himself in one of the compartments on the Hogwart Express, was young Harry Potter. Due to certain prediciments, Harry was being sent back to Hogwarts only a few weeks after summer vacation actually started.

Dumbledore had sent a letter by owl post stating he was no longer safe at his aunt and uncle's, and was to be brought back to Hogwarts. Not that he was really safe in his aunt and uncle's home, and he had the bruises and welts to prove it.

Of course they were covered by concealment charms as soon as he had gotten to platform nine-and-three quarters. His uncle and aunt had only brought him to London out of fear of what Dumbledore would do if Harry didn't show up.

His uncle of course gave him " The Warning Speech " about what would happen to him if he tattled about the abuse, and of course the beating that accompanied the speech.

Harry personally thought his uncle used the warning speech as another reason to beat Harry before he left. He knew Harry wouldn't tattle, the beatings had been going on for as long as he could remember, and even though he was almost sixteen and had five years of wizard training under his belt, he was utterly terrified of his uncle.

He could imagine Snape and Malfoy laughing at the fact that he could face off the most powerful evil wizard, but couldn't even defend himself against a overweight muggle.

As soon as he left for Hogwarts every year he felt a great relief of having survived another year with his " family ", and then getting a break for the whole school year. But only a week or two into school, Harry would always start to worry about what his uncle would do to him when he was back at Privet Drive.

Which caused him to not pay as much attention to his classes, and to try to have as much fun as possible in case it was his last time with his friends.

As a matter of fact, if Harry actually payed attention to his classes he would probably be giving Hermoine some competition, if not doing better.

Noone had figured out he was being abused throughout his five years at Hogwarts. He had carfully hid all signs of being beaten. Though in his second year Hermione and Ron had gotten supiscious, but he had quickly convinced them even though he hated to lie to them.

But even for the brief time he had been at Privet Drive, he had plenty of bruises and cuts. His uncle had been more intense with his beatings as soon as he had Harry back, then with the notice that he was being removed early he had intensified ten fold.

Throughout his whole life at Privet Drive he had never been beaten so badly or so close together. Harry didn't know if he could hide the fact of his abuse any more. It seemed he had finally broken somwhat on his resolve, because no matter how hard he tried every time someone reached out with there hands or just raised them suddenly while he was near them he would flinch.

At least there would barely be any people at Hogwarts since it was summer holiday, no students, basically no teachers, and those who were there were going to be to busy to pay attention to Harry. It would give him time to try and overcome his problem.

Resting his head agianst the window Harry shifted to the most comfortable postion he could find with his hidden injuries and closed his eyes letting the blackness of sleep claim him till he got to Hogwarts.

Severus Snape stood impatiently at the platform waiting for the train to pull up. The Headmaster had some how managed to talk him into waiting at the platform for Potter. How he had no clue, the Headmaster was good at doing that.

Standing to his right was young Draco Malfoy, his most favored student and lover though many people didn't know that fact. Most thought he favored Draco because he was one of the smartest Slytherin students and had potental in potions. When the real fact was he was Severus's life-mate, though Draco hadn't found out till he turned fifteen.

Turning his gaze to his lover, Severus met his ice blue eyes and gave a soft smile that most would think he wasn't capable of, which was returned. They were both troubled with their relationship. It wasn't that they were unhappy with each other, it was more like a piece was missing to there puzzle but they couldn't find it.

Slender arms wrapping around his waist brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to meet Draco's eyes which held a bit of concern. Smiling reassuringly. Severus tilted Draco's head up with his finger and brushed his lips with his own before pulling back to gaze contently into his eyes.

Draco, with his recent growth spurt, was only a few inches smaller that Severus' own 6'1 frame. The whistle of the train drew them apart.

"Finally" Severus muttered.

Draco chuckled and stood calmly with his customary sneer on his face, which faded a little as he watch Potter get off the train, knowing somthing was off with him but not knowing what.

Severus was having simuliar thoughts, and like Draco, couldn't quite put his finger on the problem but he silently vowed to find out.

Weeellll…What cha think? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with the Devil

Harry stepped down to the platform carefully trying not to jerk his injuries. Looking around, Harry caught sight of his thought to be most hated teacher and arch rival standing a little ways down the platform looking at him.

He particularly didn't hate the two Slytherins, they were just always acting like they hated him. So, he kept away from them not needing to see more people that hated his guts, and acting as if he didn't care much for them, and that is why most assumed they hated each other with a passion.

Snape and Malfoy continued to look at him as if he was their prey. Harry groaned out loud and prayed that they were leaving with the train and would just ignore him.

Apparently God was on vacation, because the two Slytherins started to walk towards him. Snape with his usual deadly grace and swirl of robes, and Malfoy with a newly acquired smooth flow along with his ordinary trained grace.

Harry noted absently that Malfoy had gotten taller than him. Harry was small for his age, he could practically be mistaken for a third year, thin but with a slender 5'5 frame, he was pale but had healthy glowing skin, rich black hair, and sparkling green eyes.

Or that was how he should look, how the concealment charms showed him.

"Potter..how…nice..of you do join us." Snape drawled with a sneer.

"Hello Professor." Harry answered ignoring Malfoy on purpose.

Draco fought the anger that came over him as Potter passed him over without a glance. That was one thing that Harry Potter had always done.

Draco had tried so hard to get the Gryffindor to like him at least civilly, hoping that Harry would become his friend. Hah wishful thinking. Potter was just like all the other Gryffindors, judging the Slytherins before he even got to know them.

Even though his father had forbid him to become friends with the-boy-who-lived, he had even gotten a beating when his father had found out when Crabbe had opened his big stupid mouth when over visiting along with Goyle.

Watching Potter walk toward the carriage, Draco decided to get his attention.

"Hmmm..Yes, well, let's get you to the castle so we can part ways and hopefully avoid each other till school term." Snape sneered silently, seething at Harry's disrespect of his lover.

Harry was unaware of course and just started toward the carriage that was to bring them the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Draco, tired of being ignored and flushed with anger, started after him a scowl gracing his lips.

"What Potter, have I finally got you scared of me as you should be." Draco sneered.

"No, I just don't think your worth the trouble to get all worked up over." Harry answered over his shoulder, gritting his teeth against the pain every step caused.

"Why you…" Draco snarled grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around.

Well Cliffhanger because I need to think about what to do next. I've left open the fact that they could find out about Harry's injuries in the next chapter because of Draco's rough yank around. Or I could stall for a little while…… what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Here's the next chapter hope ya like.

The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 2

"Why you…" Draco snarled yanking Harry around.

Harry tried to bite back a yelp unsuccessfully. Fire raced throughout his body making him light headed. Swaying slightly, Harry staggered into Malfoy. His immediate reaction was to steady Harry making him flinch from the hands that touched him.

Harry pushed away from Malfoy tittering dangerously, firm hands steadied him from behind. Flinching from the touch Harry jerked away muffling a cry of pain as his body protested the fast movement.

"Potter are you okay?" Snape voice asked, breaking Harry out of his pain filled haze.

"Y..yeah..I'm f..fine." Harry managed to say.

"I wouldn't think you were by the way your acting." Snape said.

"I just hurt my shoulder a few days ago and it's still a bit sore." Harry said maybe a bit to quickly.

"I think your ly…" Draco started, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to look at Severus, he opened his mouth to ask why he had stopped him, but a firm shake of his lovers head told him he'd answer his questions later. Both watched Harry climb into the carriage before getting in themselves.

Throughout the whole ride Severus watch Harry closely as if looking for something. By the time they got to the castle that was Hogwarts, he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

Harry climbed out of the carriage without a word and made his way toward the Gryffindor tower. As soon as he was out of sight Draco turned to Severus.

"Why didn't you want me to point out he was lying, because he obviously was." Draco demanded.

"Because whatever it is that wrong with him he doesn't want anyone to find out, before we do anything we have to have proof." Severus said absently as they walked down toward the dungeons.

"Proof of what?" Draco said exasperated

"Didn't you notice the way he flinch from our hands when we reach out to steady him, it was almost as if he was afraid of our hands." Severus said looking at Draco.

"Are you saying Potter, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived is being abused?" Draco asked, shock apparent on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I'm definitely going to find out." Severus said his face grim.

Even if he absolutely hated the boy, no child deserved to be abused, and if he was being abused Severus was definitely going to put a stop to it. But the fact remained, they needed proof because Potter wasn't going to hand it to them on a silver platter.

Harry walked down the empty halls toward the library. It had been two days since his arrival at Hogwarts, and he had managed to stay clear of Malfoy and Snape. He knew they must be a little bit suspicious. When he had seen them the next day after arriving at breakfast in the Great Hall they had been watching him closely.

After that, Harry started taking his meals in the Gryffindor common room, and kept the Mauders map with him so he would not bump into them in the halls. But like all things it couldn't last forever.

"Potter!" Malfoy called as he trotted up to him.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry snapped.

Malfoy ignored him and continued to walk by his side looking at him as if considering something.

"What! Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked nervously.

Malfoy suddenly raised his hand causing Harry flinch. Slowly he lowered it.

"Does somebody hit you: Draco asked suddenly.

Harry froze, hoping he had imagined the question. Harry picked up his pace toward the library ignoring Malfoy's question hoping he would take the hint and go away.

"I'm not going anywhere till you answer me." Malfoy stated.

Harry entered the library shuffling through the shelves looking for an interesting book. Picking up a copy of "_Ancient Runes", _Harry found a comfortable seat. Malfoy sat across him, a potions book in hand.

"Malfoy would you leave me alone?" Harry said, glaring at the said boy.

"Nope, not until you answer my question." Malfoy answered not looking up from his book.

Harry stood to leave only to be grabbed by his wrist carefully and pulled around. Harry tried to pull out of Malfoy's grasp panicking slightly when he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" Harry demanded trying to keep his panic at bay.

Malfoy raised his other hand up to Harry's cheek. Flinching away from the touch, Harry tried to get out of the hold Malfoy had on his wrist. Biting back a whimper of pain as pulling strained the wounds that covered his body.

"Let go..please.." Harry's voice cracked as he tried to hold back a full blown panic attack.

Harry couldn't hold back the cry of pain when he yanked out of Malfoy's grasp trying to dash away. Malfoy slipped one arm around Harry's waist, loosely pulling him back into his lap as he sunk to the floor, Harry wriggled carefully sobbing to be let go.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and whispered something which made the concealment charms that covered Harry to flicker then fade. Sobs wracked his body as fine tremors raced though Harry's body.

Draco gasped when the concealment charms faded from Potter's, no, Harry's body. The removal of his shirt revealed bruises covering practically every inch of his under weight body. Some of the open wounds that also covered Harry's body were beginning to become infected.

Scooping Harry up in his arms carefully, and whispering words of comfort without even realizing he was, he hurried to the dungeons to the painting that led to Severus's private chambers. Saying the password quickly, Draco strode into the living room of his lovers private chambers.

"Severus! Severus!" Draco yelled urgently.

Severus strode out of the bathroom opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. The question died quickly on his lips as he saw the condition of Harry. Severus took Harry carefully from Draco's grasp and very quickly made his way toward the infirmary yelling for Poppy.

Authors Note:

well was that chapter long enough…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Sorry this took so long as I said in my bio my computer has been going haywire.

Dancing with the Devil

Severus rushed into the infirmary, Draco right behind him, yelling for Poppy again.

"Severus what….Oh my god what happened?" Poppy gasped when she saw Harry's condition.

"We think his relatives did this too him." Draco said looking at Harry worriedly.

"Quickly lay him down Severus." Poppy said, indicating one of the infirmary beds.

After setting him down, Severus backed out of Poppy's way pulling Draco into a comforting embrace.

"Someone had better inform the Headmaster." Poppy said as she started casting spells to see what damage Harry had.

Severus nodded and left the Infirmary, Draco still in his embrace. Both rushed toward the Headmasters office. When they reached the gargoyle, Severus snapped the password.

"Chocolate Frogs." Severus said impatiently.

Once the gargoyle sprang apart, Severus and Draco rushed up into the Headmasters office. Pushing the door open without knocking, Dumbledore looked up from his desk his eyes twinkling.

"What may I do for you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster it Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"Yes, what about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's in the Infirmary Headmaster." Draco said still looking worried.

Dumbledore immediately stood up. "What happened?" he asked as they walked out of his office making there way toward the infirmary.

"We think his relatives beat him." Draco mumured.

They all walked into the infirmary, Poppy was rushing around casting spells and coaxing potions down unconscious Harry's throat.

"Well Poppy?" Dumbledore asked grimly, the usual twinkle in his eyes not there.

" Oh Headmaster.." Poppy yelled tears streaming down his face.

" Calm down Poppy, what's wrong with him" Dumbledore asked.

"..Right..'sniff'... He has bruises over seventy percent of his body, He has cuts some of them are badly infected, a few broken ribs as well as bruised ribs, a fractures wrist, and a dislocated shoulder, he is severely malnutrioned, he is also very sick..I think he has a severe case of strep throat, and because it wasn't taken care of he has a lite case of asthma." Poppy said looking at Harry. " Poor boy, Headmaster he's going to need a place to stay, there is no way he's going back to his relatives!"

" Yes, what do you say Severus?" Dumbledore asked, a little of his old twinkle reappearing in his eyes.

" Potter stay with me? I don't know if that's such a good idea Hea…" Severus started.

" Well then it's settled, thank you Severus" Dumbledore said as he took a seat next to Harry's bed.

Draco snickered softly as his lover sighed in defeat.

" Fine, he can stay with me during the summer at Snape Mansion, and before you even ask, yes I'll take care of him once he gets out of the hospital." Severus said, folding his arms across, his chest huffing under his breath.

"Ah, you know me too well Severus." Dumbledore said looking at Harry while Poppy bustled around doing as much as she could for Harry.

"I can do no more for him, the rest is up to him" Poppy said looking at Harry, tears coming to her eyes once again.

Consciousness came slowly to Harry. The first thing he was aware of was there were a couple of people talking to the left of him. Focusing his scattered senses Harry tried to understand what they were saying. He recognized Dumbledore's voice as well as Madame Pomfrey, Professer Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

They were talking to low for him to make out the word, and straining to hear was only making his head pound even worse than it already was.

Harry opened his eyes and moaned softly in pain. There was a scuffle of feet and Harry felt someone slip his glasses on. The world around him came into focus and Harry saw the worried faces of Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, behind them he could see Professer Snape and Malfoy. To his surprise they both looked a little worried as well.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Harry just smile at her to give his answer.

"Better hmmm..that's good" Madame Pomfrey said "Now I'm going to get you something to eat"

Madame Pomfrey rang a small bell and with a 'POP' a house elf appeared.

"Yes mum what can I do for you." The elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Bring breakfast for one, and make sure everything is light." Madame Pomfrey requested.

"Yes mum, right away mum." The house elf said, as she disappeared with another 'POP'

Moments later a trolly with a tray of food appeared. Madame Pomfrey pulled the trolly to the right side of Harry's bed. Helping Harry into a sitting up position against the pillows, Madame Pomfrey place the legs of the tray on either side of Harry's body to he could reach the food easily.

"Eat up." Madame Pomfrey commanded.

Harry started to eat slowly careful not to jarr any of his wounds, which was very hard.

"You gave us a scare there Harry, You've been out for almost a week." Dumbledore said smiling at him kindly.

Harry smiled back and after a few bites of his food started to pick at it.

"Mister Potter you eat some more, I don't care if your full you need to eat more." Madame Pomfrey said, then stood over his making sure he ate some more.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had gone out again when he saw Harry struggle to finish less than a quarter of the plate of food.

"Once your out of the infirmary, you'll be staying with Severus and Draco in the dungeons. Over the summer you'll be staying either at Hogwarts or at Snape Mansion." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at Harry who had forced himself to swallow another bite.

Madame Pomfrey seeing he had reached his limit took the tray away.

" All of you out, my patient needs rest." Madame Pomfrey said pointing toward the door.

Harry waved slightly at Dumbledore before settling down in the pillows, his eyes closing. Distantly he felt his glasses being slipped off, and then voices talking before the world faded to black.

Authors note:

How was that chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long. But around halfway through it I got writers block. And I've been sick the last week or so. Hope you enjoy

Dancing with the Devil

When Harry woke again it was in the middle of the night. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Harry reach for his glasses on the nightstand, biting his lip to muffle the whimpers of pain. When he finally got his glasses he laid panting for a second before putting them on. A quick glance around the infirmary showed that it was empty. Madam Pomfrey had probably gone to talk to Dumbledore, while she expected Harry to sleep.

Sitting up with a wince of pain Harry started to cough violently. The coughing fit became even more violent and Harry's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't breath. His good hand came up to clutch his chest as his whole body shook with the force of his coughs. Harry tumbled off the bed not feeling the pain of the impact or the pain from his injuries. Harry didn't hear the infirmary door open or Madam Pomfrey scream, he didn't even feel the pair of strong arms that lifted him.

Something was sprayed into his mouth and when he took a little gasp of air his coughing fit gave a slight break, and started to calm down. A couple of more sprays and Harry started to become aware of his surroundings as he gulped in air. Strong arms were wrapped around his chest holding him gently as not to hurt his wounds. The person was bracing him against his chest so he wouldn't fall.

Harry gave little gasps of breath as he closed his eyes. Soft hands wiped away tears he hadn't even realized were there. Opening his eyes again Harry, much to his surprise, saw Draco was the one that was wiping his tears away. Feeling too tired too deal with the fact his rival was being nice to him Harry closed his eyes once more. His breath finally evened out as he fell into slumber.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as Harry's breath evened out as he fell asleep against his chest. When he had walked in and saw Harry on the floor pratically not breathing, he had surprisingly felt panic. Draco looked up at him and gave a shaky smile.

"His asthma must be more severe than I thought." Madame Pomfrey said shakily.

"I'll mix up some potions that should help." Severus said.

"The Headmaster thinks it's best to release Harry into your care, but after this incident I think I should keep in for a little while longer." Madame Pomfrey said.

"No, I'll be taking him as planned. I'm fully capable of taking care of him." Severus answered.

"Besides Madame Pomfrey your staying at Hogwarts for most of the summer. So if anything happens we'll let you know." Draco said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and started giving Severus instructions on what to give Harry.

"…And make sure he eats. If he doesn't eat right then he'll stay sick and his wounds won't heal as well." Pomfrey finished.

Severus nodded as he picked Harry up carefully after wrapping him in a blanket. Draco followed closely behind as he walked down the halls making his way toward his rooms. He said his password and the portrait swung open. Severus set Harry down on his couch gently.

Severus brushed Harry's hair out of his face carefully.

"This is going to take some getting used to for all of us." Severus murmured.

Draco nodded his agreement, though he had the feeling everything would work out, and he and severus might just find what they were missing.

Authors Note:

There we go, done…..


End file.
